


Love has no Form

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a True Story, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, i don't give a damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor has an unrequited love





	Love has no Form

**Author's Note:**

> like in the tags, I don't give a f*ck anymore and I'm sure as hell not homophobic because I f*cking respect the LGBTQ community but don't even forget that even though I'm a fujoshi, I still enjoy hetero pairs.
> 
> Sorry, someone commented that making one of them as female is homophobic which I deleted by the way >:[  
> This may be my last writing either of them as females so cheers for people hating them as a hetero pair *sarcasm* yay... (and probably nobody gives a damn because who am I? I'm just an unpopular author who like to write and read fanfics).
> 
> I don't give a f*cking sh*t anymore (sighs)

Viktor has always been mistaken as a gay. He walks like one, he talks like one and looks like one although he likes girls. Not that he’s against gays because his best friend is one. The only problem is his crush, Yuuri had friendzoned him and currently asking him for love advice towards her crush.

“Should I write a love letter?” she asks, “It’s a bit old fashioned isn’t it? Will he take it seriously?” Viktor wants to say yes, anything to sabotage her love life because he’s head over heels for her, but he can’t do that, he’s not that kind of person, “Why don’t you try? You won't lose anything.”

So as for the next day, Yuuri showed her letter and ask for approval, “Is it good? I hope it’s not cheesy.”

“So when are you going to do this?” he asks, “I’m planning to give it tomorrow.”

-=-=-

Viktor mopes and whines in Chris’ living room, “Why don’t you say you like her?” It was not easy, because she thought he was gay and already friendzoned him and he can’t break her trust after all that love talk.

“I would if it was that easy!!!” he screams against the pillow.

-=-=-

Viktor’s eyes were swollen and a bit red from crying and as he opened his locker, he noticed a letter, “Maybe one from the guys…” he sighs, “When will they know that I don’t go that way.” He opens it and read.

His eyes were wide then ran.

-=-=-

“Yuuri!!!” he spotted her on the roof, “What’s the meaning of this?!” he reveals the letter.

“I-I know you don’t like girls romantically,” she starts, “and I-I know I’m risking my friendship with you b-but I want to tell you so I could let go of you…”

She looks at him straight in the eyes, “I love you,” they were quiet for a moment then her eyes widen, “Viktor?” Viktor doesn’t realized it yet but he was crying, “Life really likes to play jokes on me,” he says and Yuuri fidgets, “I-I know its troublesome s-so, please forget about—

“I love you too,” he finally said as he wipes his tears, “What?”

“I love you too, and here I was, worried that you might belong to someone else… I love you for a long time too,” then he finds himself in Yuuri’s arms, “I was afraid… because you were gay, I didn’t expect for my feelings to reciprocated,” Viktor’s returned the gesture then he gently push Yuuri for a bit for distance and to look at her, “You just assumed I was one… I didn’t say I was one,” it took Yuuri a bit until she finally got it, “B-but…!”

Viktor laughs, “Just like the saying don’t judge a book by its cover.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say....
> 
> yes, this story is indeed based on a true story. This guy who acts and talks like gay has been mistaken as a gay but is crushing on this girl, his neighbor but since this girl friendzoned him, he can't say he likes her or even tell her the truth because he doesn't want to break her trust. This girl had a crush on mr. popular guy and this gay-like-guy can't do anything but support her. So there this one pool/beach (I can't remember) party, gay-like-guy saw mr. popular cheating on the girl, so he tells her about the truth and bam! Things went to hell. For whatever reason, girl finally knows the truth that the gay-like-guy was actually straight and has a crush on her, also turns out that the girl has a crush on him too (probably ignored her feelings cuz she thought he was gay) but they didn't became together because her family moved out. But even it hurts, it was fine because they were still young (prob about 15-16? they were highschool students. Don't forget guys, this story come from the Philippines so the schooling system is a bit different, especially in the past) and if they were meant to be together, they'll see each other again.... so yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
